Relato de un encuentro en el mar
by Shimysol
Summary: Los hombres a su cargo se encuentran ocupados saqueando un barco español, Sasuke ignora todo mientras observa el mar. Las azules olas le traen recuerdos de un anhelo, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpen por un llamado. Después de llegar a donde requieren de él, Sasuke se encuentra con un rehén en el barco ajeno, y una maraña de acciones falsas se tejen con una sonrisa. SasuNaru.


**Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso, yo habría matado a todos los personajes en el final del manga -pegar carcajadas maléficas aquí-**

 **Advertencia; OOC (lo de siempre), shonen-ai (que de eso vivo... Ok no), horrores ortográficos (porque aún no está beteado u.u), palabrería sin sentido e incoherencias.**

 **Dedicado especialmente para mi mejor amiga por su cumpleaños ¡Gracias por aguantarme!**

 **Feliz cumple al teme, también.**

 **Si no te asustaste por las advertencias ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Relato de un encuentro en el mar:**

 **By Shimysol**

Notas: Este fanfic participó del concurso de fanfics del grupo "El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el SasuNaru" (que pasó hace muuuucho)

─Ataquen.

No hizo falta más. Los codiciosos hombres desenfundaron sus espadas y sacaron sus armas para lanzarse en busca de riqueza.

Los piratas más temerarios fueron los primeros en llegar y lanzar el grito de guerra. Mientras, los tripulantes del barco asaltado comenzaron a salir, un tanto sorprendidos por el repentino ataque, para defender la carga que llevaban, que según la información obtenida de fuentes muy confiables, equivalía a una gran fortuna.

Sabía que los ingenuos españoles, tripulantes de ese barco de mercancías, llevaban todas las de perder. La tripulación pirata los sobrepasaba en cantidad y habían elegido muy bien la maniobra a llevar. Ellos obtendrían la victoria, era más que seguro.

─¿No irás, Sasuke?

Sasuke no se molestó en girar para descubrir de quién se trataba, la voz ya la conocía.

─No.

─¿Por qué?

─Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Suigetsu.

El muchacho levantó sus hombros y luego sonrió mostrando su hilera de dientes puntiagudos. Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a donde se encontraban los demás: saqueando el barco mercante que llevaba consigo las ganancias de la venta de esclavos.

Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar y lo vio perderse en el enfrentamiento cuando pasó por la tabla de madera que servía de unión entre los dos barcos. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que sus hombres terminaran el trabajo, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber planeado hasta el último detalle del asalto; dirigió sus ojos al horizonte de aguas negras que representaba el mar a esas horas. Muchos minutos después, cuando el ruido del enfrentamiento se escuchaba por sobre el golpeteo de las olas de los barcos, levantó la vista al cielo y presenció el panorama del color rojizo del fuego mezclado con la asombrosa oscuridad salpicada de estrellas del cielo. Un espectáculo increíble. Sintió el calor abrasador del fuego que consumía las velas del barco enemigo muy cerca, por lo que el frío que reinaba en el océano a esas horas le era indiferente. Las llamas amarillas y el mar azulado le traían recuerdos de un lugar lejano donde su mente se perdía y divagaba con frecuencia; eran exquisitas memorias que siempre llevaría consigo. Instantes después su vista se perdió en el horizonte para vislumbrar los primeros rayos del sol que prometían un caluroso día. Se sentía ajeno a todo lo que acontecía en esos momentos. El día anterior se había levantado con una extraña sensación que no sabía describir de qué trataba. Se sentía raro, y así había permanecido en el transcurso de la vigilancia al barco español, antes de que éste partiera del puerto y obtuvieran su oportunidad para asaltarlo. Sasuke cerró los ojos un instante cuando el ruido de la actividad saqueadora había cesado en su mayoría; ahora lo que más se escuchaba eran gemidos de dolor, algunos lamentos y risas.

Negó, molesto por saberse perdido en sus recuerdos. Aquello era una estupidez, tal vez sólo se sentía un poco estresado y cansado por la mala alimentación y las faltadas horas de sueño.

─¡Sasuke!

Giró el cuerpo a donde se escuchó el grito. No muy lejos de él, sobre el barco enemigo, se encontraba Juugo con una lámpara de aceite en una mano ─ya innecesaria por el sol emergente─ y con la otra haciéndole unas señales para que se acercara hacia ellos.

Chasqueó la lengua, malhumorado. Pero de igual manera se dirigió a donde lo llamaban. Al pasar por la ancha tabla de madera sintió el vaivén de las olas. Saltó para caer sobre la superficie de madera y siguió a Juugo por donde éste le indicaba. Sabía que no le pedirían su presencia si en realidad no fuera importante, así que Sasuke hizo el esfuerzo para contener sus ganas asesinas de lanzarlos a todos por la tabla de madera del "The revenge (1)" que hace mucho no utilizaba.

─Suigetsu dijo que te interesaría ─comentó Juugo después de bajar las escaleras, hacia el interior del barco.

¿Suigetsu? ¿Acaso le habían llamado por pedido de ese idiota? Sasuke tuvo ganas de dar la orden de dejarlo en la primera isla o puerto al que desembarcaran después, pero simplemente resopló con fastidio.

Pararon frente a la puerta de la Santa Bárbara, nombre del almacén de armas y pólvora. Suigetsu les abrió mostrando su hilera de dientes en una sonrisa sospechosa que, Sasuke intuía, traería problemas. La sensación de molestia se incrementó al instante.

─¿A que no adivinas lo que encontramos? ─dijo Suigetsu, con diversión, tapando con su figura la vista de lo que dentro del lugar se encontraba.

─Habla ─ordenó Sasuke─. No estoy para tus juegos.

El muchacho hizo un puchero, un tanto irritado, pero nuevamente volvió a sonreír como antes. Sólo entonces decidió hacerle espacio para que él y Juugo pasaran. Cuando estuvieron en el interior, iluminado aceptablemente gracias a una ventana del lado este por donde el sol ya dejaba ingresar sus rayos, Sasuke descubrió a una hilera de sus hombres rodear algo... O alguien.

─Apártense ─exigió Juugo. Los hombres hicieron caso y uno a uno, mientras se reían señalando al lugar de la pared de madera, se apartaron hasta dejarle ver de qué se trataban.

Y Sasuke contuvo el aliento cuando lo descubrió.

Un joven rubio se hallaba en posición de ataque, pero tenía las muñecas atadas delante del pecho y agarraba un puñal muy filoso con las manos. Vestía una camisa blanca de moños en las mangas y el cuello, y un sucio pantalón negro de algodón. Se encontraba descalzo y unos ligeros raspones adornaban sus mejillas. Tenía una fiera mirada en el rostro, para nada amedrentado por la multitud de los hombres que le rodeaban. De pronto, sus ojos increíblemente azules se encontraron con los oscuros de Sasuke. Y, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió. Una maraña de actos falsos se tejió con ese gesto y Sasuke sólo pudo seguirle el juego.

─Tú debes ser el Capitán de estos salvajes ─escupió las palabras en un muy perfecto japonés, aumentando la rara sensación que incomodaba y molestaba a Sasuke y dejando sorprendidos a los demás, quienes lo habían confundido con un extranjero ignorante de la lengua nipona.

─Sí ─afirmó─. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello, mestizo? ─arrastró la última palabra y le sonrió con suficiencia, disfrutando haber acertado en el insulto cuando le vio asesinarle con sus ojos azules.

El rubio apretó el puñal en sus manos con más fuerza y se precipitó hacia Sasuke con clara intención asesina. Pero Sasuke fue rápido y le propinó una patada en las manos que le hizo soltar el arma y tropezar para caer de rodillas en una muy satisfactoria posición de subordinación que le fascinó.

─Pero miren cuánta fiereza ─se burló uno de los hombres de alrededor y los demás explotaron en estruendosas carcajadas dándole la razón.

El muchacho tenía la cabeza gacha mientras apretaba sus adoloridas manos en puños. Levantó su mirada y taladró a Sasuke con sus ojos azules, mordiéndose un costado del labio inferior con tanta fuerza que no se sorprendería que la sangre brotara de un momento a otro. Para ese entonces, Sasuke decidió que ya era suficiente humillación para él.

─Llévenlo a mi cámara (2) ─ordenó, y se dio la vuelta con la intención de regresar al 'The Revenge' y dedicar la mañana a contabilizar las ganancias obtenidas por el saqueo.

─¡Sasuke Uchiha se divertirá esta noche! ─exclamó Suigetsu con verdadera diversión. Él sólo hubiera querido saber la expresión que el rubio tendría al escuchar aquello, pero de todas maneras continuó sus pasos con el coro de risotadas de sus hombres, a los que al día siguiente castigaría por tentar a su suerte.

Cuando ya se encontró sobre la superficie de arriba, dio un corto vistazo a los prisioneros españoles que se encontraban postrados de rodillas en un rincón de la proa del barco. No ordenaría la ejecución de ninguno porque así se le apetecía. Pero sí se llevaría sus riquezas, armas, pólvora y suministros; le rompería el timón al barco haciéndolo inutilizable, y si ellos querían vivir, nadarían hacia el puerto del que habían partido la noche anterior.

Con el sol cegándolo por instantes, Sasuke cruzó la tabla de madera en dirección a su barco y ordenó a sus hombres que se apresuraran, amenazándolos con abandonarlos a su suerte si se tardaban de más; ellos ni cortos ni perezosos aumentaron la rapidez de sus acciones porque sabían que no bromeaba. Una hora después ya zarpaban en dirección contraria.

°•○●•°•○●•°•○●•°

Sasuke sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo estaban adormecidos por estar apoyado, de brazos cruzados en una esquina oscura, cerca de las escaleras que conducían a cubierta. Y al fin, luego de pensarlo fríamente, decidió ir a su cámara. Subió los peldaños de madera, y una vez arriba se distrajo por un momento mientras unos de sus hombres le felicitaban por la evidente victoria al asaltar el barco de mercancías que también traficaba esclavos. Luego de dar unos asentimientos y decir las asignaciones de vigilia para esa noche, al fin se dirigió a donde debía.

Un rechinido se escuchó, Sasuke dio unos pasos más y al instante la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el muchacho rubio; descubrió que se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con las manos atadas apoyadas en sus piernas y con la mirada gacha. Ya no se parecía al joven de mirada fiera que había visto en las bodegas del barco español. De todas maneras, Sasuke notó el respingo del cuerpo ajeno cuando se acercó a él para tomar una camisa de un baúl cercano a la cama. Se cambió ignorando su presencia, luego, se dirigió a la única mesa de la estancia donde tenía unas hojas con mapas en ellas. Se sentó en una silla de madera y sacó de su bolsillo una brújula y acomodó hojas en blanco. La tinta la extrajo de un pequeño cajón de la mesa. Y cuando creyó tener todo listo, con expresión serena, se dedicó a escribir, con el golpeteo de las olas contra la madera del barco como sonido fondo, durante varios minutos que se asemejaron a horas, casi una eternidad.

─¿No vas a decirme nada? ─Al fin se escuchó una voz, pero no era la del Capitán pirata─. ¿Acaso pretendes ignorarme todo el tiempo? ─cuestionó, enfadado─. Sasuke... ─llamó con anhelo.

Las palabras que tenía pensadas escribir sobre el papel, las olvidó. Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Y entonces el mar bravío de rabia fluyó sin reparos arrasando todo a su paso, destruyendo su paciencia y exigiendo una explicación. Pero Sasuke no era de las personas que perdían los estribos, bastó segundos para que se calmara y girara su cuerpo para, al fin, prestarle atención a la figura sentada sobre su cama. Tuvo un ligero ataque de remordimiento cuando notó que él se acariciaba las manos, pero ignoró aquél sentimiento. Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke taladraron sin piedad a los del otro muchacho, quien se veía notablemente nervioso; levantó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios.

─Y dime, ¿qué quieres que te pregunte, Naruto? ─cuestionó con ironía, para luego fruncir el ceño levemente─. ¿Qué se sintió ser un esclavo, o acaso eras un rehén? ¿Eran buenos amos contigo? ¿Cuánto sería el precio por el que te subastarían? ─intentó ser hiriente, y vio que había logrado su cometido cuando él apretó los labios y le miró con fiereza, con esos ojos increíblemente azules que parecían olas bravías que amenazaban con engullirlo. Fascinante, pensó Sasuke.

─Sabes que no me refiero a eso, bastardo ─reprendió Naruto con la voz ahogada, luego de apartar la mirada con desilusión─. ¡Claro que no quiero que me preguntes eso! ─exclamó. Sasuke se levantó de la silla cuando vio unas gotas de lágrimas tocar la cubierta de madera. Naruto apretaba los dientes, frustrado, mientras su cabellera rubia cubría sus ojos.

Ya a un lado de él, luego de abandonar las hojas de mapas, se agachó a su altura para deshacer las ataduras. Al terminar de soltarlas, los brazos de Naruto cayeron inertes sobre las sabanas; Sasuke se irguió con la intención de salir de ahí al sentir que nada bueno saldría si se descontrolaba. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpear algo.

─Fue horrible... ─Pero aquellas palabras, dichas en un lamentable susurro que alcanzó a escuchar apenas, hicieron que se detuviese por completo. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando sintió que la sangre le hervía. No era Naruto con quien estaba enojado, ni siquiera sabía por qué se comportaba así.

De todas maneras, necesitaba sacarlo. Y con pasos fuertes se acercó hacia Naruto para luego tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y estrellarlo contra la pared de manera fácil ante su nula reacción.

─¡¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí, eh?! ¡¿Por qué estabas en un maldito barco español?! ─exigió saber. Instantes después se serenó y aflojó el fuerte agarre en la camisa de Naruto; contempló sus ojos y cerró los suyos tras apoyar su frente en la contraria─. ¿Por qué estabas en peligro?

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, molesto y a la vez aliviado. Había tenido que fingir que no le conocía. Había golpeado sus manos. Le había llamado mestizo, aún sabiendo que él odiaba que le llamaran así. Le había encontrado en un barco que traficaba esclavos, cuando Naruto debería encontrarse a miles de kilómetros de distancia, estudiando kanjis entre paredes de papel, rodeado de samuráis que se encargaban de su protección, en el extenso territorio de su familia. Pero no. Naruto estaba ahí, al lado de él, sollozando con verdadero dolor mientras se aferraba a su espalda y Sasuke le abrazaba conteniendo el grito rabioso que quería salir de su garganta al sentirse impotente, por no saber qué hacer en esa situación: Naruto era una mercancía más de aquél barco de esclavos. E incluso había tenido que fingir que no le conocía, porque ponerse en evidencia sólo afectaría a Naruto, a nadie más. Era de locos. Pero estaba ahí con él.

─Escapé de casa. ─Y tal vez ya era demasiado tarde─. Y vaya coincidencia, mi boda se estaría celebrando hoy, a esta misma hora ─dijo Naruto, fingiendo un tono de voz divertido, queriendo hacer parecer que esa información no era la gran cosa. Sasuke se tensó al instante─. Mi padre me dijo que me casaría, lo quisiera o no. Él no es mala persona, pero mi compromiso ya estaba fijado entre los padres de la chica y él desde que éramos sólo niños, no se podía evitar. Mi madre no sabía de aquello, y luego de enterarse, me ayudó a huir, para nada de acuerdo con dejar que me casara con alguien a quien no amara. Ella sabe lo nuestro ¿puedes creerlo? No sé cómo lo descubrió, pero lo sabe. ─Naruto se alejó un poco de él y le sonrió─. Dice que tenemos su aprobación, y que te perseguirá hasta el infierno si te atreves a dañarme. ¡Mi mamá te va a masacrar cuando se entere que golpeaste mis manos! ─exclamó, y en realidad la idea parecía hacerle gracia, pero Sasuke sabía leer sus expresiones entre líneas. Aun así, ya más relajado, Sasuke se alejó de él y le sonrió con altanería. Ignorando que el corazón se le estrujó después de escuchar lo dicho primero. Quiso, también, hacer parecer que la situación no era tan grave, que sólo era una de las ocurrencias de Naruto, una de sus historias inventadas que por obligación escuchaba.

─¿Acaso dices que te dolió? Pero si sólo fue un pequeño golpe ─expresó con sorna. Esta vez fue Naruto quien le tomó del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo y fulminarlo con sus ojos, indignado─. Además ¿no fuiste tú quien intentó apuñalarme luego de fingir indiferencia? ─Pudo leer un poco de culpa en él cuando bajó la mirada y nuevamente pareció sumergirse en la tristeza que le generaba la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban.

Sasuke le obligó a levantar el rostro y le sonrió con suficiencia.

─Todo va a estar bien ─dijo, aunque no estaba seguro de que así fuera, pero ¿qué más les quedaba? Sasuke era realista, no creía en los finales felices que contaban las letras de un cuento infantil, y sabía que su historia con Naruto ni debió escribirse, pero el caprichoso destino, y ambos, al fin y al cabo, se empeñaron en mantener a flote lo que jamás debió haber ocurrido. Ellos jamás debieron conocerse, ni amarse como lo hacían, pero ya era muy tarde. Tarde. Demasiado tarde. ¿Era pecado desearle cómo le deseaba? ¿Podían sus labios verse tan apetecibles cómo Sasuke los veía? Se estaba volviendo loco. Quería besarle ya.

Y lo hizo.

Deslizó la mano derecha detrás de su nuca, y le acercó lentamente. Pronto ambos se encontraban tan cerca que sólo milímetros los separaban. Un beso. Un suspiro. Otro beso. Y otro beso más. En el cuarto beso, Sasuke pasó la lengua por los labios de Naruto para indicarle que abriera la boca ligeramente. Luego, cuando obtuvo el permiso y sintió las manos de Naruto aferrarse a su espalda, Sasuke encajó su boca a la contraria, sediento de más. Succionó sus labios, jugueteó con su lengua y deslizó su mano derecha por la cintura de Naruto, por sobre su camisa y luego dentro de ella.

Ambos sentían que se consumían en llamas en un amor que lastimaba, pero que les hacía sentir que todo valía la pena mientras estuvieran juntos. Mientras pudieran amarse como lo hacían, aunque no debían. Pero qué más daba. Era increíble, irremplazable. Eran ellos dos y su compenetración: el ácido humor de Sasuke y la hermosa sonrisa de Naruto.

─Todo va a estar bien ─repitió Naruto, cuando se encontraban acalorados y con la respiración agitada, luego de aquél beso hambriento que se dieron. Habían pasado meses desde que no se daban uno así.

Sasuke hizo que él se sentara, y también se sentó a su lado. Entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron. Ambos sonrieron, Naruto mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes y Sasuke levantando levemente las comisuras de sus labios. Se acercaron al contrario hasta chocar sus frentes y cerrar los ojos, serenándose.

Les quedaba un largo camino por delante. Y nada les prometía no salir lastimados, pero valía la pena el intento. Ellos lo valían, su unión lo valía..., aún así, no podían evitar creer que la vida era injusta.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Y este fue mi fic más WTF? hasta ahora xD no sé si tenga suficiente material piratesco (?) pero la intención fue buena (?)**

 **Aclaraciones;**

 **(1).─ The revenge, significa "La venganza". Sasuke siempre tan creativo**

 **(2).─ Lugar donde se instala el capitán de los piratas**

 **¡Hola! Bueno, la temática del concurso era de piratas y esto fue lo que me salió... :D -le lanzan una chancla voladora-**

 **Lamento el final tan... Raro, decepcionante y fuera de lugar.**

 **La verdad es que éste sería el prólogo de un long-fic que tengo pensado escribir el siguiente año :3 cuando investigue más sobre la temática y pueda escribir algo decente(? Y, de hecho, el nuevo prólogo ya está escrito :v ese día me emocioné xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
